A sensor is a device that may be used for the detection of an analyte with a physical detector. A biosensor is a sensor that combines a biological component with the physical detector. For example, a biosensor may be based on the use of “capture molecules” that are immobilized on a detection layer surface, where the capture molecules selectively hybridize with “target molecules.” For instance, an antibody-binding fragment of an antibody, or a sequence of a DNA single strand, may function as the “capture molecule.” This capture molecule fits a corresponding sequence or structure of the target molecule. When the capture molecule binds at the detection layer surface, an electrical property of the detection layer changes. This change in the electrical property of the detection layer can be detected and read as a “sensor event.”
Sensor circuitry is used to read a change in the detection layer and thereby detect a sensor event may include a transistor and a capacitor, where the transistor and capacitor are electrically coupled to the detection layer. Reductions in the size and complexity of the sensor circuitry can reduce the size of the sensor, where the sensor includes the sensor circuitry and the detection layer. Reduced size allows for utilization of sensors in new areas or functions, and can also reduce costs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide sensors with sensor circuitry that is smaller than existing sensor circuitry, and methods of producing the same. In addition, it is desirable to provide sensors with sensor circuitry that can be produced using fewer manufacturing steps than existing sensor circuitry, and methods of producing the same. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present embodiments will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.